hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Carbufirmus Gaplexia
Carbufirmus Gaplexia is a disease that was found in 7,000 BCE. It only affected trees and was deadly to other animals. It would attack parts of the trees cells and causes the tree to age much faster then other trees. Sometimes it would be called the Falling Tree Disease because in common cases, it makes the tree uproot and fall. The reason is unknown but it could easily kill anyone near the tree. Luckily the disease died off 2,000 years later. So how did this spread? Spread They spread by going on the ground and spreading to most of the grounds region. It would also go to some groundwater, a primary source for the tree. When the tree dies the remains of the disease would surround the whole entire region and when a animal gets near it would affect it by going through its mouth by it inhaling. The top five animals that were most affective were 5. Deer 4.Rabbits 3.Bunnies 2.Birds 1.Rats. When they poop the disease gets in the poop and when the fecies decomposes and becomes part of the ground the cycle repeats. Cause When the ground gets the disease the disease would travel near the tree roots and get sucked up in it or find some ground water and reproduce. As the disease gets into the ground water it would reproduce until it reaches 100 million and changes the heat of the water to reproduce faster. After a week they start producing a scent that wound attack tree roots to it. As they wait the bacteria would start forming clumps called Loucaers. As the bacteria wait for 2 months they prepare themselves by making some of them flee out of the ground and looking for other trees. As the root appears and gets into the water the bacteria would start to get through the roots by eating the tip until it forms a hole big enough to go in. As it goes in it would pick a spot on the roots and start to eat the wall of it and form a room to reproduce. The bacteria would turn the roots into a factory, and if the tree is with other trees the bacteria could die out from not enough nutrient so they do it in the plains. As more and more bacteria eat the roots Stage one happens. The Loucaers then move to the trunk of the tree and form tiny holes to let oxygen flow in. The bacteria would use the oxygen to form water on the roots to drown the tree. As the tree starts to die the loucaers move to the stem and block the path if the tree isn't drowning. After that the roots would literally tear from the inside out and the water that the bacteria would form would reproduce billions of bacteria. When the tree dies the bacteria then goes into the hard skin of the tree up to the leaves, making them turn black and not fall. As the clumps of the disease clog the stem they stop and eat the hard parts of the branches so that animals wouldn't go near the tree. After that the bacteria would go inside the leaf and let it fall and fly off somewhere by the wind and the leaf would decompose, restarting the cycle. The remaining clumps of bacteria would eat parts of the hard skin and then form bumps in the trunk that could explode. With no roots the explosions can topple the trees and make them decompose. This happens in a average year.Category:Diseases